Watching
by MyPurplePen
Summary: Sebastian likes to watch. SebKliane PWP!


**A/N: A fun little PWP! I haven't seen a lot of Sebklaine lately so I thought I'd write one, if that's not your thing please stop now! for everyone else please read and enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**I Don't Own Glee...blah blah blah :)**

* * *

**Watching  
**

Sebastian liked to watch. He'd always been a visual person, his imagination making it easy to picture exactly how things did, or should, look in his mind, no matter how many pieces the object might be in. He'd enjoyed television and movies as a kid and young adult as well as any natural scene outside his window.

One of the scenes he liked best, though, played out in front of him on the large bed he shared with his two lovers. Blaine lay bound and naked to the headboard with leather cuffs, arms stretched above his head so that his back arched a bit. Kurt knelt on the bed, also nude, straddled over Blaine as his hands slid up and down the lithe torso, massaging oil into the defined chest.

Sebastian's cock throbbed pleasantly as he took in Blaine's slight squirm when Kurt paused to tweak his nipples. They'd been at it since before Sebastian had gotten home, both men wearing cock rings around turgid dicks. Blaine was being punished for not calling either of them the night before to let them know he wouldn't be home, having been asked to work an extra shift by his boss. He often forgot that there were two people who very much wanted and needed to know that he was okay.

Kurt tended to take care of Blaine's punishments unless the shorter man's actions or lack thereof, caused their youngest lover harm in some way. If he didn't call, or if he did something careless that could get him in trouble at work, or if he blew off his responsibilities around the house, Kurt dealt with the disobedient boy. On more serious matters, like walking home from work late at night by himself, Sebastian stepped in. It wasn't because he had an easier time punishing Blaine, but more because Kurt could never bring himself to inflict serious pain onto their lover.

Kurt preferred to punish Blaine by driving him insane with pleasure and then letting him hang there. Or he would spank Blaine with his bare hand. Or he might even use clamps on more than just Blaine's nipples. Sometimes, if it was bad enough, he would do all three. Bastian suspected that tonight would be denial, given how gentle Kurt's caresses were at the moment.

Sitting back on his knees, the slender Diva wrapped a hand around Blaine's cock and stroked it only upwards, pulling his hand off to start again at the bottom. The curly man's hips lifted at the end of the motion, following for more. Kurt's other hand reached below to rub and squeeze at Blaine's balls, the sight of which had Sebastian rubbing his own dick through his pants.

"What do you think, Seb? He primed enough?" Kurt asked, glancing over at him.

The former Warbler's gaze slid down the sweat and oil slicked body, watching as the captured boy's chest rising and falling rapidly. The light in the room shone off his golden skin, making it seem to glow, his nipples were visibly hard peaks. Feeling distinctly evil, he shook his head and suggested, "Vibrator?"

Kurt perked up and agreed, "Oh, yes! That's a great idea!" he said before hopping nimbly off the bed.

Blaine's moan was positively wretched and certainly pathetic.

Bastian chuckled to himself and took the opportunity to unbutton and unzip his pants while Kurt retrieved one of their larger vibrators. He pulled his cock through the slit in his boxers and stroked himself a few times.

Blaine must have heard the sound because he looked over to where Bastian sat in the comfortable chair. Licking his lips, he begged, "Please, please let me come, Bas! He's evil! He's had me like this for over an hour!"

Smirking a little, Bas countered easily, "Well then I guess next time, you'll remember to call, won't you?"

Groaning, Blaine thumped his head against the pillow.

Kurt climbed back on the bed and, having already slicked the toy up with lube during his boyfriend's little exchange, he slowly pushed the vibrator into Blaine's ass. Seb's gaze locked onto the spot where the fairly large toy entered his younger lover's already stretched hole, Kurt had taken the time to prep Blaine before Sebastian got home knowing it always took Blaine a while to open up to penetration and neither of them would hurt him that way especially not with punishment. Once the vibrator was lodge fully inside of Blaine, Kurt didn't wait, didn't let the boy adjust as he started fucking Blaine with it slow and easy.

After several torturous minutes Kurt left the vibrator all the way inside Blaine and twisted the base. Blaine jerked violently in reaction, wailing in a sound that made Sebastian squeeze his cock so he didn't come. Blaine's hips thrust up the moment he felt Kurt's hand wrapped around his shaft and he fucked the manmade hole, his movements ragged and desperate, desperate to cum but he knew his lover's would not allow him that yet, and Blaine didn't know if they would give him that satisfaction at all tonight. Panting and shaking, Blaine continued to plea for release as his body continued to rut against Kurt's hand.

"Baby, turn it down," Sebastian ordered.

Kurt took his hand away, prompting a colorful curse from Blaine, and turned the vibrator down. Light blue eyes met Sebastian's and he asked, "You ready now?"

Arching an eyebrow back at his lover, Seb countered, "Are you?"

"Yup," Kurt confirmed, licking his lower lip. "Get your skinny ass over here and fuck me."

Sebastian pushed off the chair, stalking to the bed and then climbing on it. He moved Kurt into position on his hands and knees over Blaine's bound body. Grabbing the lube from the bed he squirted some on his fingers and pushed two into Kurt, finding the way already prepared.

Kurt glanced back at him with a grin and said, "I used Blaine earlier."

"Did I give you permission to do that" Seb asked.

Kurt turned his head back around to look at Bas and shook his head smirking at the taller man

"Naughty Boy" Sebastian answered back giving Kurt's ass a light smack.

Seb slicked his cock up anyway and then pushed into his lover's body, groaning at the tight heat clamping around his dick. He went slow, teasing Kurt in an echo of how Kurt had teased Blaine, but not for long. They were both too hot for it. All of them, really, but Sebastian never interfered with Kurt's choice of punishment. And judging by how Kurt had been handling Blaine all night Sebastian doubted that Blaine would be cumming at all tonight. Since it was far from the first time that Blaine had forgotten to call one of them, Seb had no idea how long Kurt would make Blaine suffer.

Sebastian let his hands roam all over Kurt's long, muscled back, before settling on the man's hips, using them as a counterweight to his thrusts. Bas groaned as he picked up speed, fucking Kurt hard and fast as need to cum coursed through him. From the grunts and soft groans of pleasure he was making, Bastian knew Kurt was close, too.

He reached below and undid the cock ring, tossing it aside as he ordered, "Cum for me, Kurt, cum on Blaine. Show him what he's missing!"

Kurt's legs slid apart a little more and his grip on the bedspread went white-knuckled as he cried out loudly, shuddering violently beneath Bastian. The pressure on his own cock sent jolts of need and pleasure through Sebastian's entire body as his balls drew up. Kurt collapsed forward in a slow, controlled movement until he laid full length on Blaine. Sebastian hunched rapidly into him then, hands gripping Kurt's shoulders as he ground down, coming hard and spurting deep in his lover's body.

After coming down slightly from his orgasm high Sebastian pulled Kurt to the side knowing Blaine couldn't support both their weights for long; Breathing harshly, he relished the connection inside Kurt, as his cock stayed lodged in place, his arms wrapping around his lanky lover's waist.

"Fuck, that was good," Kurt groaned, internal muscles squeezing and releasing intermittently. "Don't suppose you're up for another go?"

Sebastian half-grinned as he answered, "If you keep that up and we just might"

"Oh, come on!" Blaine complained, sounding ticked and needy at once. "Please, guys, please! I swear I will always call if I'm going to be late again, I promise!

Kurt chuckled and reached a hand out to tweak a nipple. "Sorry, baby, but I just don't believe you yet. Get some sleep, sweetie. You aren't going anywhere."

Blaine groaned, but didn't respond as Kurt undid the cuffs, turning his back on them the moment he could. Bastian was concerned that they had pushed Blaine too far until Kurt hauled the younger man backwards, into his arms and Blaine didn't protest. This would be pouting Blaine, something they could handle with kisses and cuddles. Not that either of them would say as much and risk hurting Blaine's easily hurt pride.

Sighing in deep contentment Sebastian said, "Night guys. Sleep well."

Blaine just muttered back something unintelligible, but Kurt answered, "Night, Seb. Feel free to have a little midnight workout, if the mood takes you."

The squeeze on Seb's dick left nothing up to interpretation. Sebastian chuckled and hitched a leg over Kurt's slender hips, driving his semi-hard dick even deeper into his lover's body. Nuzzling at his throat, he replied, "I just might," and slowly fell asleep to the feel of Kurt's warm skin against his and the feeling of Blaine's hand, laced with his own.

The End.

* * *

**That's all folks! Thanks for reading now please leave me a review of what you thought! The more reviews I get the more I tend to write so if you want more you gotta let me know!**


End file.
